Study systems have conventionally been developed which present a question, receive an answer input from a user, and present information such as a correctness evaluation. Such study systems rely not only on an answer input by the user, but also on information related to the answer (e.g., the level or genre of the question to be next presented, as selected by the user), thus realizing an efficient study assistance.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a study system which measures the time required for answering, and presents a hint for any question that the user fails to answer within a predetermined time. In this study system, the question to be next presented is changed based not only on the scoring result of a test, but also on the frequency of presenting hints and the difficulty level of any question for which a hint has been presented.
Moreover, Patent Document 2 discloses a study system which, when a condition such as a question level is input, automatically selects an exercise. This study system collects degrees of confidence as a subjective evaluation by a user for each question, in the form of a questionnaire, during study. Then, based on the degree of confidence and the correctness result of the answer, the study system determines the degree of understanding of the user. Then, exercises are selected and asked in accordance with the inferred degree of understanding of the user.
Moreover, Patent Document 3 discloses a study system which utilizes a biological signal from a user. In order to maintain the user's will to study and enhance the efficiency of studying, this study system determines an arousal level or a stress level during study from a biological signal such as skin impedance or pulse waves, and realizes a selection of questions which, in conjunction with scoring results of a test, prevents the user's will to study from decreasing.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-221893
[Patent Document 2] Pamphlet of International Laid-Open No. 2003/050782
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-78743